Acidalia
by JaneIsles
Summary: What if Dana Scully decided not to give a fuck any longer and have some fun? She is assigned to work with Stella Gibson and invites her fuckbuddy Bedelia to the party... SCULLY/STELLA/BEDELIA. Smut. Threesome. f/f.
1. Chapter 1

Stella/Scully/Bedelia

Scully sat in the semi-darkness of the hotel bar, feeling dangerously adventurous by the time she finished her third drink. Her eyes glistened at Stella, eyeing the mysterious woman over the rim of her empty glass. She knew that she was drunk by now, her cheeks flushed with the alcohol inside her system. She knew that she should probably stop but lately they were too many things that she shouldn't be doing and everything seemed so much easier now that she had decided to no longer give a fuck.

Ever since she had walked away from Mulder and told him to start living his own life she had been struggling to do the same but she was slowly getting used to it. She felt light and her head was swimming a little but she enjoyed the soft buzz that was rushing through her veins, setting her nerves on fire. She never took her eyes off Stella, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes for an instant. Although she had vowed not to work for the FBI any longer she had been asked to assist on a case with a British Detective Superintendent and, although she had been slightly reluctant, she had never regretted the decision because her new partner in crime had been a tough case to crack on its own; Scully had been intrigued from the beginning without knowing what it was or what made her go back to work every day and wait for the petite blonde to come in and capture her with these icy-blue eyes. She had gotten under her skin somehow and Scully started to make amends with that.

She had been flirting with Scully from the very beginning and had made no secret out of being interested for the sole purpose of having a bit of fun and she'd lie saying that it hadn't sparked her interested on several accounts. Stella was an attractive woman with many secrets, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Scully hadn't been innocent through the last couple of months nor had she been particularly lonely. She had missed Mulder but she had found ways to erase that from her mind. She wasn't as innocent as some people seemed to believe and she had learned to use that to her own advantage. She had had so many things taken away from her over the course of her life that she had decided to no longer care and take whatever she wanted. There was only one person who had seen right through it from the very first time.

Her favorite and most pleasurable distraction came in form of a psychiatrist by the name of Bedelia DuMaurier. She knew that she had been playing with fire and she had been ready to get burned, but the first time she had met the doctor she had been fascinated and attracted to something that she hadn't been able to explain. She still didn't remember, the memories erased by too much alcohol, how she had ended up in a hotel room with Bedelia with her clothes scattered all over the floor. She almost smiled at the memory and the confusion she had felt after that. It hadn't lasted long and it hadn't been the only time she had sought solace in the arms of the therapist.

She had brought Stella to this place for a reason; she was waiting for Bedelia who was in town for a couple of days. A part of her wanted these two women to meet, putting herself right in the middle of something incredibly dangerous.

Scully put her glass down, her eyes falling to Stella's lips. She couldn't help it, she was dying to kiss these soft lips but something was holding her back. Although Stella wanted just the same she didn't make a move, leaving Scully suffering in her sweet misery. Stella watched her quietly, knowing exactly what the beautiful redhead wanted. She had thought about fucking the former FBI Agent the moment she had walked into her makeshift office but something had always come between them and it was starting to frustrate her although she loved seeing her sweat a little, leaving her hanging while the alcohol slowly lowered her inhibitions.

Scully shifted in her seat, turning towards Stella. Her finger was riding along the rim of her empty glass before she slowly sucked the liquid off her fingertip without leaving Stella out of sight. It took every but of strength she had not to squirm in her seat, trying to remain calm and composed while Scully was slowly driving her crazy; she knew exactly what she was doing. The tension was sizzling between them and they both knew that and Stella wondered what it'd be like to finger her slowly, right here and right now. It'd been a while and she'd lie saying that these thoughts didn't trigger a wave of arousal and far too many delicious images that flooded her mind, slowly dissolving her patience.

Before she changed her mind, Stella's hand came to rest on Dana's bare knee, she almost gasped at the contact of the warm hand, her fingers slowly caressing the soft skin. Scully bit her lip and smirked at Stella, leaning in a little closer.

Scully slowly licked her lips, her heart hammering inside her chest and Stella wondered if she had any idea what the hell she was doing to Stella at this very moment.

"You need to stop, Dr. Scully," Stella whispered with a low voice. Her hand was moving gently, inching a little closer to the inside of her thigh and Scully couldn't help but spread her legs just a little to give her more space and the second she did she wondered if she was in trouble and she liked that thought. It had been a while since anyone had touched her, since there had been someone else's hand but her own to pleasure her. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and when she tilted her head back it turned into a little more, fueled by a little too much alcohol but it felt liberating.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scully whispered and from the corner of her eyes she saw someone moving towards them with purpose and a clear aim. She saw the blonde waves before she saw her face, knowing that Bedelia had just set her eyes on them. Scully felt a tingle in her lower belly; she had always felt slightly intimidated by that woman but she had loved the challenge and beneath the surface she was simply a woman with needs and wants and several ways to get what she desired.

Bedelia DuMaurier was an interesting woman who carried herself with pride, always radiating a certain authority that never failed to be deliberately intimidating. Scully had learned that Bedelia liked to be in control; of her life, her job and most of all her lovers. Scully knew that she wasn't the only one but that was not her cup of tea, it was Bedelia's business and she never had the need to overcomplicate matters. She stood in front of their table like she owned the damn place and had any right to be here. She looked gorgeous but Scully wasn't surprised, she had never failed to take her breath away nor had she expected anything less. Her slender body was dressed in a skintight black dress that revealed a generous cleavage and Scully was certain that Bedelia was not wearing a bra; she had mastered the art of teasing and she had often found herself surrendering to Bedelia's wishes. She wore a dark purple coat that made her blue eyes shine and a matching scarf with those gorgeous black fuck-me hells that had already attracted her attention the first time she had laid eyes on the blonde.

"Dana," she purred softly when she approached them and for a moment Scully felt like she was the only one in the room, Bedelia's gaze piercing right through her. The smell of Bedelia's surprisingly sweet perfume invaded her senses and goosebumps lined her skin. She was captured and nervous all of a sudden. There was something tense about Bedelia's appearance, something must have unsettled her and she hadn't been able to let go. Her eyes, on the other hand, told a different story.

Bedelia leaned forward with a gentle and calculated move, placing a slow kiss on Scully's lips. Scully sighed, taken by surprise before she found herself getting lost in the moment until she realized that it was lasting just a little too long for it to be casual and that they weren't on their own. It was then that she became aware of Stella's hand on her inner thigh and a shiver ran down her spine; she still felt Bedelia's lips on her own and she was aching for more.

She broke the kiss and turned to Stella, looking as unfazed as she did when she walked in just a moment ago but Scully realized that there was something else; she was curious and predatory.

"To whom, do I owe the pleasure?" She said with a smile and extended her hand while Scully observed the interaction. She knew she was drunk but she thought that she could use another drink, smiling to herself when she thought about having fucked Bedelia already while she pretty much wanted to do the same with Stella.

"Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson," she said in a low voice and took Bedelia's hand. She held on to it for a few seconds, trying to figure out the woman in front of her. Bedelia loved challenges, Scully thought and she knew that her friend was intrigued, and so was Stella. It didn't take long for Bedelia to figure out that she had somehow found an equal match; much like herself Stella exuded an air of authority that was daunting and thrilling at the same time. Bedelia knew that she had no right to tell Dana what to do, she could do what and whoever she wanted but that didn't keep her from feeling somewhat possessive when it came to Dana.

"I've been assigned to work with Dana," Stella said and turned her head. She suddenly ended up sitting a little closer to her than before now that a third person had joined them. Bedelia sat to her left and Scully felt herself sandwiched between these two wonderful women, trying to remain focused. Before anyone had a chance to say a word the waiter quietly served them the drinks they had before, and added a third glass for Bedelia.

"You are one lucky lady, Stella," Bedelia said and raised her glass. They reached for their drinks and brought it to their lips; the alcohol was warm in her mouth and Scully felt it going all the way to her stomach, filling her with a delicious warmth.

"I know," Stella said with a low voice and looked at Dana; she was so close that Dana was certain that she could feel the warmth of Stella's breath on her face and her lips. It was a strangely alluring sensation now that she could still taste Bedelia on her lips.

Scully closed her eyes, felt them fluttering for an instant when she thought about leaning in and kiss her; she was certain that Bedelia wouldn't mind at all. She had always thought that it would be awkward but now that she was sitting between both women she found herself intrigued by all the possibilities and the fact that they had found themselves a seemingly perfect match.

Bedelia's hand had already found its way beneath the fabric of her blouse that wasn't neatly tucked into her pencil skirt any longer, gently caressing the warm skin of her lower back; Scully sighed contently, leaning back against the touch of her nimble fingers.

"Stella, this is Dr. Bedelia DuMaurier," Scully said, surprised by the emotion in her voice because the whole situation was starting to get to her.

"Doctor?" Stella asked.

"Psychiatrist," Bedelia said with a sigh and Stella smiled; she knew what they both wanted by now; each other and the woman who was sitting between them.

"Rough day?" Scully asked and looked at Bedelia. She still didn't seem to be able to relax, maybe she just needed another drink or two. Maybe she just needed something or someone to soothe her restless nerves; another kiss or a gentle hand slowly fucking her until the sweet release set in after all.

"You have no idea," she said and took another sip from her glass. Her hand was still caressing the skin on her back, slowly wandering to her side.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Scully asked and Bedelia leaned in, their lips only inches apart.

"There are a lot of things I want to do tonight," she whispered against Scully's lips, her breath hot and tingly on her skin. Stella's fingernails slowly grazed the skin of her thighs, warm and soft against the touch. "Talking is not one of them," Bedelia whispered and kissed her for the second time tonight and this time it lasted a little longer than the first; Scully opened her lips a little, softly moaning into her mouth before she remembered that they were still in the hotel bar, surrounded by strangers and the watchful gazes. She broke the kiss and cleared her throat, taking another sip from her glass; a brief moment of embarrassment seized her because she had given in and it felt somewhat rude to leave Stella out.

The detective had watched them quietly, a part of her envying the intimacy between these two women; she had to admit that she was mildly surprised. She had known that Dana Scully had been around but the scene unfolding in front of her wasn't quite what she had in mind when she had accepted the invitation. It wasn't what she had expected of her but maybe her perceptions had deceived her. They had kept their conversations strictly on business, both keen on keeping private business private, but from the very beginning Stella had known that Dana Scully was a mystery that had to be unveiled slowly. She had shown interest in Stella and she'd lie saying that she didn't enjoy every second of it.

She took slow breaths, trying not to reveal how turned on she was by now. Scully had made absolutely no intention to move her hand, had invited her in by spreading her legs as far as the tight confines of her pencil skirt allowed it. Every muscle in her body was tensed, tingling with anticipation; she was painfully aware of the throbbing between her legs and the overwhelming urge to fuck her right here and right now, her panties soaked. She cast a glance at Bedelia, her eyes glistening with mischief and arousal.

The heavy silence between them wasn't awkward but promising but it was disturbed by the buzzing of a phone that Bedelia was unable to ignore. She dug through her bag with a sigh before she emptied a glass.

"You need to excuse me ladies, I have to make few calls," Bedelia said and rose from her seat. "How about," she said and reached for her bag. "We continue this upstairs, it's getting a little crowded down here, don't you think? I could use another drink and I'd appreciate if you joined me," she said and put a keycard on the table. She didn't wait for an answer but turned around and made her way toward the elevator without looking back.

"You have interesting friends," Stella said when Bedelia had vanished from their view.

"Yes, I do," Scully whispered and put her hand on Stella's. She was certain that she smelled her own arousal, her lace panties soaked by the time she put her glass down.

"I hope you know that 'a drink' is not just what Bedelia had in mind," Scully said nonchalantly and this time her lips were so close to Stella's that she felt the hot breath on her face but she didn't lean in just yet, the anticipation slowly driving her insane.

"I hope so," Stella said with a smirk and rose from her seat, feeling a little weak on her feet but she immediately regained her composure. "Let's not make her wait, shall we?" Stella said and Scully reached for the keycard on the table.

She had had a little more to drink than she had first thought, realizing it only by the time she stood on her feet. Slowly they made their way toward the elevator and it suddenly seemed to take twice as long to get to the ground floor. Scully felt nervous for an instant, her fingers trembling a little. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she tried to remain calm; her pulse was rushing in her ears and for an instant she thought she'd get nauseous but maybe it was simply the anticipation that was overwhelming her. Much to her relief the elevator was empty when it arrived and the moment they stepped in and the doors closed behind them everything changed. She barely had time to punch the button for the fifth floor when she found herself pushed against the wall.

Scully gasped at the surprise sensation before her lips crashed onto Stella's their tongues dancing between them. They shared a passionate wet kiss and Scully moaned out loud when they parted, her hands gripping Stella's hair by the neck. She sucked the warm skin on her neck, just below her ear, drawing the sweetest sounds from Dana's lips. She almost forgot where they were and that Bedelia was waiting for them. She was panting heavily, cupping Stella's boobs through her blouse while she cursed her rather inconvenient choice of clothing for tonight, at the same time.

"I've wanted to do that," Stella whispered against her lips and paused to catch her breath, kneading her boobs just a little too hard through the fabric of her clothes because it was the only part that seemed accessible right now. „Since you walked into my office," Stella finished and nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Oh fuck," Scully hissed, her hands tangled in Stella's hair while she pulled her in, melting into the kiss. The contact was brief but intense and the elevator ride was over before they had a chance to even catch their breaths. They broke apart, gasping for air when the door opened with a soft ping on the fifth floor and they stepped into the empty floor. All of a sudden it was quiet and they walked beside one another as if nothing had happened, though it didn't last long. Stella ran her hand through her tresses, trying to smooth what Scully had messed up while she herself attempted to put her shirt back in place but who were they fooling?

Both were left gasping for air, trying to calm their raging breaths. Scully was sure that her lipstick didn't look quite as perfect as it had by the time she had left her apartment and her cheeks were flushed, her pupils dilated with unmasked desire and she couldn't care less. She wanted her with every part of her aching body, she wanted them both. Much to her pleasure Dana was in a similar state of disarray and it mildly pleased her, knowing that she was responsible for that.

She looked positively aroused, ready to take whatever was thrown her way. Scully was so turned on and drunk that there was nothing to hide any longer and Bedelia knew her too well, she would be able to tell immediately.

"Ready?" Scully asked when they stopped in front of the door that would lead them to a long night of pleasure.

"Yes," Stella said and put her hands on Dana's hips, pushing her against the door to kiss her once more before Scully had a chance to slip the keycard in, continuing right where they had left off in the elevator. They finally broke apart Scully and the door opened with a soft click. They stepped inside quietly, finding Bedelia pacing the living room. She was still talking on the phone, pacing the room in her heels. The coat was hanging over the back of the sofa and dressed all in black Bedelia was an elegant vision, dangerously alluring. She looked up and waved them in when she saw that they had found their way to her room after all. She smiled wordlessly when she saw the condition they were in and it was exactly what she had been counting on; she relaxed a little, thinking of what the night might have in store for them. It sparked a slow-burning flame inside her lower belly, waiting to be lit. By now she was listening only half-heartedly, slightly distracted.

She motioned for them to get comfortable while she sat down at the table on the other side of the room, trying to cut off whoever was keeping her from a pleasurable night.

Scully walked to the bar and found a chilled bottle of white wine.

"You want a glass?" She asked and Stella nodded, quietly watching while Scully poured them a glass each. It wasn't like she was nervous about what was to come. She was pretty certain that, at some time tonight, she would fuck Bedelia and Stella and she was utterly comfortable with that. She didn't want to drink anxiety away, she had another glass of wine simply because she felt like it. She liked that it made everything seem so easy, everything seemed so much lighter, more pleasurable and arousing. That small voice inside her head, that used to caution her, had long been silenced.

Scully walked around the counter and brought the glass to her lips. The chilled wine was deliciously smooth in contrast to the whiskey they'd had earlier. Stella stepped closer, taking a step towards Scully and closed the remaining distance between them. She took on last sip before putting the glass on the counter behind the doctor and leaned in for a kiss. Scully managed to put hers down before she accidentally dropped it, her hands reaching for Stella's slender body. She kept her close; she liked the way her gorgeous tits were pressed against hers and was dying to get rid of the clothes once and for all.

"I want you so much," Scully whispered flush into Stella's ear, her hands tangled in her hair.

"I like that," Stella whispered breathlessly. "What about-"

"Don't worry about Bedelia," Scully said and started to unbutton Stella's blouse, revealing her ample cleavage and a beautiful black lace bra that she wouldn't be wearing for long, that much she was certain of.

"She'll do whatever she has to do," Scully said and gave all of her attention to Stella, pushing the soft fabric off her shoulders. Stella had been so distracted by the redhead that she barely noticed how she was being stripped off her clothes and it wasn't something she was used to or allowed. She had to turn it around, had to make sure that she was the one in charge, if only for a moment. She knew that Bedelia was another league but at the moment it was just the two of them and Stella would make all of it.

She put one hand on Scully's lower back and the other one in her neck, pulling her in for a hungry kiss with teeth clashing and tongues teasing. Scully moaned softly when Stella broke apart; she immediately missed the warmth of her soft lips. Scully closed her eyes; she was so wet that she couldn't wait to shed her shirt, impatiently trying to get rid of her damp panties.

The next time Bedelia turned around she found both woman in various states of being undressed, engaged in a long sensual kiss. She was so mesmerized by the beautiful image in front of her that she ended the call and sat down on one side of the couch, watching the scene unfolding in front of her. They didn't even pay attention to the third person in the room, slowly french kissing. On any other day Bedelia would've felt left out but she was enjoying herself too much to be offended. She was dying to touch both of them; it had been a while since she'd fucked Dana and she couldn't wait to put her hands on the gorgeous woman that was Stella Gibson. Bedelia had felt drawn to her immediately and she could see why Dana liked her; Stella was a strong woman who liked to be in charge and Bedelia thought that there was nothing sexier than that.

She leaned back with a sigh, her body slowly relaxing though she found herself craving release to erase that awful day from her mind.

Scully raked her hands up and down Stella's spine, smiling when she felt her gasp at the sensation; she opened her eyes and glanced over the blonde's shoulder. She caught Bedelia's eyes, watching them hungrily. She knew that look, it was so intense that it almost felt like a touch, arousing a low moan in the back of her throat. She knew the feeling of Delias cool hands when she cupped her boobs, and it took everything she had not to moan out loud again. Scully licked her lips without taking her eyes off her friend while Stella found the zipper on her skirt; it was all the encouragement Bedelia needed. She rose from her seat and crossed the room to where they were standing.

Scully smiled through hooded eyes when Bedelia stood right in front of them. She put her hands on Stella's hips, surprising her when she trapped the blonde between them for a moment.

Stella surrendered and closed her eyes. She felt Dana's soft skin, warm and inviting against her own; Bedelia was pressed against her back, her hands caressing her flat stomach before she cupped her boobs through her bra, teasing the already erect nipples. Her breath was hot against the skin of her neck and Stella tilted her head back; Scully captured Bedelia's lips in a hungry kiss.

„So beautiful," Bedelia whispered against them and unclasped Stella's bra. They stepped apart and Stella let it fall from her arms; her skirt was next before she turned toward Bedelia, wearing nothing but her panties and high heels. She loved the way the psychiatrist regarded her, her eyes grazing over her naked body and for the first time that night she found herself facing the stranger. She kissed her once before she said:

„Turn around," and Bedelia complied. Slowly, Stella unzipped her dress until it pooled at her feet and Bedelia stepped out of it.

„Now," Bedelia whispered and smirked at Stella. „Dana," she almost whispered. She was slowly getting over the endless foreplay, wanting to get down to business already but somehow Scully was still wearing that awfully inconvenient skirt and Bedelia had enough of it already.

They stood in front of each other and Scully tried to resist the urge to take her beautiful nipples into her mouth and suck until she begged her to stop. Stella made quick work of the zipper and Bedelia pushed it down. She walked over to the sofa, feeling utterly confident albeit being naked, and sat down.

„I do love watching you," she purred calmly. „But I don't like to be left out while I do so," she said. „Come here Dana," she said and Scully walked toward her. She wanted to straddle her but Bedelia shook her head. „Turn around, let her see you."

Scully sat down, carefully leaning against the woman who was holding her; she found herself beyond the point of caring. She was naked, wearing nothing but her black high heels and she had never felt better, more at ease and turned on. It may be the alcohol that made her feel so good or maybe it was the way their naked bodies were pressed against each others. Bedelia was hugging her, fondling her boobs from behind. Scully gasped and Bedelia chuckled against her shoulder before she turned her attention to Stella, smiling mischievously.

Scully's legs were spread, draped over Delia's thighs leaving her in a position of surrendering to whatever these two had in mind. Her arousal was shining through her panties and Stella licked her lips at the sight of it, dying to taste her.

„Now, Stella," Bedelia spoke calmly and Stella leaned over, hovering above them. She kissed Bedelia once before she leaned down, latching onto the pale pink nipple, her tongue circling the sensitive skin. Scully's lips parted on a moan, gently squirming in Bedelia's arms.

Stella looked up, realizing that the agony came from a different source. Bedelia had entwined their fingers, keeping her hands on either side of their bodies; she was denying her a chance to touch. Stella smiled and repeated her actions on the other side.

„Yes, that's it," Bedelia whispered and kissed the skin on Dana's neck without ever losing Stella out of sight. „Make her come for me," she whispered and Scully tilted her head back, moaning softly and it was all the encouragement Stella needed. She abandoned her boobs and got down on her knees between their parted legs. Stella hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties, slowly sliding it down her legs to reveal her glistening, wet pussy.

She pushed her own hair aside, wanting to tease her but she was so aroused that her own body was aching for a quick released before they'd be able to take it a little slower. She leaned in and kissed the insides of her damp thighs, the earthy smell of her arousal making her feel light-headed. She kissed her swollen clit gently at first and Scully trembled above her, crying out in pleasure. Her tongue darting out to meet her slick and swollen folds; she quickened her pace, felt herself growing wetter while Scully whimpered above her. Her face was contorted with pleasure, her brows furrowed in concentration while Bedelia held her hands by her side.

Her lips closed around the aching bundle of nerves and Scully moaned a little louder, whimpering almost desperately.

„Fuck her," Bedelia whispered and bit the soft skin on Dana's shoulder, bringing their entwined hands to her boobs, teasing them roughly. Bedelia knew exactly what Dana liked, what would pushed her right over the edge and she was dying to feel that.

Stella pushed two fingers inside, gliding into her pussy; it felt wet and warm and heavenly. She hooked her fingers in a come-hither motion, smiling against her pussy when Dana bit her lips, a strangled moan escaping her lips. She knew she had found just the right spot, felt her sweet cunt tightened around her fingers.

Her chest was heaving, her face flushed. She had turned her head a little, french kissing Bedelia while Stella fucked her into oblivion. Stella quickened her pace, sucking harder until Scully fell apart and the orgasm crushed over her. She trembled and squirmed and Stella didn't stop sucking until Scully cried out in pleasure and begged her to stop.

She was a blabbering mess in Bedelia's arms and an incredibly gorgeous sight that Stella couldn't take her eyes off. She felt Scully's juices on her lips and her face, slowly leaning down to kiss Bedelia. She shared Dana's taste, their tongues entwined and it was just a small triumph when she felt Bedelia moan into her mouth.

„How about we continue this in the bedroom," Stella whispered in a low voice and held out her hand, pulling Dana to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella took Scully's hand, gently pulling her to her feet. She was determined to take back a bit of control. She knew that Bedelia liked to be in a similar position but she was not ready to surrender easily, not until she was coming hard enough to allow it.

She held the redhead's hand, pulled her flush against her own naked body. Stella felt warm and soft and she couldn't help but kiss her once more, her tongue deep inside Scully's mouth.

Scully felt her knees go weak when she tasted herself on Stella's lips, trembling softly. As wonderful as it felt, the thought of just getting started had her tingly in all the right places, the night was still young after all. Stella led the way, Dana looked over her shoulder and held out her hand.

She pulled Bedelia with her and wondered what to do next but maybe it was better not to think too much and just go with it. As much as she wanted Scully, she knew that there would be a certain kind of pleasure in seeing the composed and level-headed psychiatrist coming undone at her touch. Stella crawled onto the bed, motioning for them to join. She let Bedelia step forward and sat down in the armchair, quietly observing the scene in front of them.

Scully settled into the soft fabric, sighing contently. Her nerves were still buzzing in a post-orgasmic bliss, lulling her in. She closed her eyes for an instant, kicking off her heels. They dropped onto the carpet with a soft thud but no one even noticed.

Stella pulled Bedelia close, sealing her lips with a sensual kiss. Dana knew that, as much as Delia loved being in control, she loved letting go. It excited her to surrender at the hands of another person although she would never admit to such a thing openly. It had taken a while to figure out the likes of Dr. DuMaurier; it had been a pretty exciting journey for both of them and Scully often remembered their encounters, especially when she felt lonely at night and she indulged in pleasuring herself. More often than not her thoughts wandered to the blonde psychiatrist and how she had liked to take her rough and fast, allowing Dana to do just the same when she was in the right mood.

Bedelia leaned back, pulling Stella on top. Her back hit the soft blanket and she made herself comfortable, spreading her legs to give Stella more space. She had always been very precise with what she wanted and needed but being in such a position had wiped her mind blank and she tried not to be nervous when it came to such an unexpected encounter, that wasn't new to her but certainly not common.

Her hands were on each side of her body, her chest rising and falling rapidly while she waited for Stella to touch her. She turned her head to face Dana and didn't say a word but knowing that she was right there was slightly reassuring all of a sudden. Stella hovered above her, her blonde tresses curtaining Bedelia's features while she kissed her, hiding her from Scully's hungry eyes.

She had always loved giving up control though it hadn't been the first thing on her mind for tonight. Her heart fluttered at the mere potential that this thought held but it wasn't nearly as dangerous as it had been whenever she had encountered Hannibal. She did not fear for her life but it did bring back a number of unpleasant memories that she wished never to think of again and at the same time it made her ache for more, making her incredibly wet and needy. There had been a reason why she hadn't been able to tear herself away from Hannibal, why she had gone back time and time again. She had needed it, a part of her still craved it and she had wanted it with every fiber of her wanting body.

Stella was soft and warm, alive. She was gentle, more so than Bedelia had expected and she found herself melting against the touch of her nimble fingers.

Stella held Bedelia's hands pinned to the bed on either side. Little did she know that it didn't not only make her incredibly wet, it also sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to squirm a little in a fight or flight response. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply while Stella teased her nipples with her tongue, trying to focus on the pleasant feeling. Scully watched them carefully, having sensed Bedelia's slight discomfort she rose from the chair and made herself comfortable by Bedelia's side. To her own surprise she found herself being incredibly turned on by watching them make out and was all too eager to join them. She cupped Bedelia's face gently from behind, hovering above her. The blonde opened her eyes, her chest heaving. She looked at Dana and felt a little calmer now that she was by her side.

"It's ok," Scully whispered.

Bedelia nodded, opening her lips to welcome Scully's eager tongue. She moaned softly when the familiar warmth soothed her, flushing away the bad memories.

Without breaking the kiss she started to fondle her perfect breasts that Stella had teased with her tongue not too long ago. Scully looked down, meeting her eyes while she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Bedelia's panties, slowly sliding them down her slender legs. She took in every second, savouring the glorious sight. She tossed them aside and took the high heels off one after another. Stella watched them french kiss slowly, still tasting Scully on her lips. She felt her clit ache to be touched, her own arousal soaking her already damp panties. She hated to admit it but she wanted Scully, wanted her badly and she wanted her all by herself and yet the image of Bedelia and Scully, with their tongues deep inside each others mouths, put her right on the edge. She licked her own lips, getting comfortable between Bedelia's legs.

Her tongue teased the insides of her thighs until she reached her glistening center, slowly spreading the arousal. Bedelia arched her back, her moan swallowed by Scully. She sighed into another kiss, her thumb caressing the soft skin of Bedelia's cheek.

Slowly Stella ran her tongue through slick and swollen folds from the top and all the way down, again and again. She avoided touching her where she really wanted it, taking a great amount of pleasure in teasing her.

Stella was slightly amazed by the sight in front of her, judging by the composure Bedelia had displayed she hadn't expected her to be so fucking wet and a smirk crossed her lips. Slowly she started sucking her swollen clit, a strangled moan reaching her ears. Scully broke the kiss, watching them for a little while and it was probably the hottest thing she had ever seen.

She felt a fresh wave of wetness flush her aching center; she wanted to kiss Stella. She wanted to taste Bedelia on her lips but she didn't want to abandon the woman she had just kissed but she had an idea and she knew that Bedelia loved it. Carefully she sat up and swung one leg over her head, placing her knees on either side. She inched forward a little and Stella looked up when Scully's soft moans mingled with Bedelia's. She tilted he head back on a moan, her pussy entirely at Delia's mercy; her hands cupping her own boobs, kneading the sensitive flesh. Bedelia had wasted no time to lick her where she really wanted it and Scully closed her eyes, almost forgetting what she had in mind before. Stella looked up and, much to Bedelia's dismay, abandoned her aching clit to pull Scully in for a long kiss.

She found herself moaning into Stella's mouth, savouring the taste on another woman's lips. It sent a new rush of arousal to her pussy and she couldn't tear herself away. Without breaking the kiss Stella's hands found its way between Bedelia's legs, slipping in effortlessly. She hooked her fingers to hit the right spot and Scully's fingers teased Bedelia's clit at the same time, leaving her in no position to move as she surrendered to the overwhelming pleasure.

She was close, Stella could feel it in the way her pussy clenched around her fingers. She was desperate to come herself, she was so wet and she knew it wouldn't take much. Even when Bedelia came undone at the touch of her hands she did not stop lapping at Scully's pussy, driving her close to the edge again. Stella kept fingering Bedelia at turtle speed, drawing out the moment and Scully put a hand in her neck to pull her close.

She captured her lips in a messy wet kiss before she sucked the tender skin behind her ear. Scully grabbed Stella by the neck, fingers tangled in her damp hair. Stella tilted her head back a little, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. Scully paused for a second, catching her breath while Bedelia was still sucking her clit, and whispered into her ear:

"I want to fuck you," she whispered between strangled moans. Her cheeks were flushed and her naked body glistened with a fine layer of sweat. "I want... I want you so bad," she hissed and Stella knew that it wouldn't take a lot more to make her climax.

Stella whimpered at her blunt request, a shiver of anticipation running down her spine.

"Come for me," Scully whispered flush against her lips and Stella's free hand slipped into her own panties, gliding through incredibly wet and swollen folds. She gasped at the contact and closed her eyes, putting her head on Scully's shoulder.

She bit her lip, rubbing her clit in circles before she slipped two fingers inside. She moaned a little louder at the touch of her own hand and Scully felt her thighs shake a little, putting a weight on Bedelia's face.

"Look at...me," Scully whispered, her chest heaving with the effort. She still held Stella by the neck, pulling her head back to run her tongue along the sweaty skin of her throat before she teased her swollen lips.

"Look at me while you come," Scully whispered against her lips with a shaky breath and Stella opened her eyes.

She fingered herself, ignoring the slightly awkward angle and never lost Scully out of sight. When she was about to come Scully reached down between their bodies, bringing her free hand to Stella's clit and rubbed it a few times before Stella cried out and the orgasm crashed over her. She shivered in Scully's arms, her head on her shoulder while she caught her breath and it didn't take long for Scully to follow.

She rode out her orgasm, grinding against Bedelia's face while Stella kissed her. She broke the contact and brought her fingers to Scully's lips, spreading her own juices on her bottom lip before Scully leaned in to suck off her fingers, kissing with the taste of Stella's cunt between them.

She moved away from Bedelia's face, smiling down at her friend. They dropped onto the bed with Stella nestled between them. It was quiet when they caught their breaths, all lulled in a post-orgasmic bliss. Stella's nerves were on fire, buzzing softly inside her body. She was relaxed and content but she wasn't done. She needed more, she wanted to be fucked and taken and she wanted Scully.

She didn't want to leave Bedelia out; she wanted her too and if there were no one else she would have fucked her into oblivion by now but her attention drifted back to the gorgeous redhead to her left. She turned on her side, facing Scully. They were close enough for their naked bodies to touch; she could feel the warmth radiating off her body and it had a strangely soothing effect on her. Scully had something else on her mind, something she hadn't done in a while and just the mere thought had her soaking wet for the third time that night but this wasn't just about her. She wanted to fuck Stella, wanted to make her come and scream so badly but for now they had taken the edge off a little.

Stella leaned in, slowly french kissing Scully while Bedelia's hand slowly wandered along the outline of her bare curves, placing a gentle kiss on Stella's shoulder. Scully reached out, knowing where to find Bedelia's hand and entwined their fingers. She smiled into the kiss when Stella moaned softly, getting all worked up again. She spooned Stella, teasing her hard nipples with one hand while the other found its way between Stella's legs, finding her all wet and ready. They continued at a lazy pace for a little while but Scully didn't want her to come just yet, not like this.

She broke the kiss and pushed a little, gently rolling Stella on her back. She smirked at Bedelia, who seemed to have an idea of what to expect, and leaned over to kiss her once before she settled between Stella's spread legs, getting im the right position to scissor her beautiful cunt.

A long, strangled moan escaped Stella's lips their pussies touched and their juices mingled and just when she thought she couldn't possibly be any wetter she felt a fresh wave of arousal coming along. Stella arched her back, grinding her pussy against Scully's. She couldn't help but cry out loud when she hit just the right spot; Bedelia still lingered by her side.

"So beautiful," Bedelia whispered in her ear and Stella shivered, her fingers gently brushing the sensitive skin of her boobs. She rolled her already errect nipples between two fingers, causing her to squirm beneath them. It was a delicious sight to get lost in.

Bedelia leaned over, running her tongue over her gorgeous tits; they were swollen and heavy with arousal, her nipples darkened against her pale skin. She took her sweet time on each side, smiling with pleasure when Stella whimpered desperately beneath her. Her eyes were shut with a look of concentration on her face and her lips parted on a silent moan. Scully never took her eyes off the woman beneath her, gripping her by the hips. Her fingers dug into the soft skin, steadying herself while she increased the speed of her movements. She knew it would make her come but it would not be enough.

Stella trembled beneath her, crying out with a strangled moan. She squirmed and Scully wasted no time wrapping her lips over Stella's aching clit, sucking hard while she fingered her. She quickly found that soft spot and it didn't take long to push her right to the edge, reducing her to a blabbering mess. She couldn't make out the words coming from her mouth between huffed breaths, her chest heaving. Scully fingered her just a little harder, pushing her right where she wanted her to be. She left her clit and Stella faintly groaned at the loss of contact; Scully moved up a little, settling by her side. She took one of her nipples into her mouth, looking at Bedelia who did just the same on the other side.

She moved her fingers in a come-hither motion, fastening her movements, knowing that she'd be sore in the morning but all she wanted was making her come and make sure she'd remember it for a little while. She pushed her fingers in and out a few more times, Stella's muscles clenching around her when she came with a strangled cry. She was squirming beneath them, firmly held in place by both of them while she came and squirted into Scully's hand, her legs trembling as she rode out her orgasm.

It was then that she saw that Bedelia had been busy pleasuring herself while she watched them. Scully leaned over and kissed her until she came; Stella was still trying to catch her breath between them, craning her neck for an open-mouthed kiss before Dana put her head down and let it sink in. She didn't know what time it was and how long they had been fucking but she didn't care. The exhaustion and the alcohol were slowly catching up with her, her eyelids dropping. She felt warm and relaxed, closing her eyes for a moment but it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Stella turned toward Bedelia and smiled.

"She's an incredible woman," Bedelia whispered and looked at Scully's sleeping form.

"Yes, she is," Stella whispered, knowing that there was more to it.

"Don't hurt her," Bedelia said softly and it surprised her for a moment. She wasn't quite sure where it came from or where they would go from here. Would she ever see Bedelia again?

She nodded and thought about her words for a heartbeat.

"I won't," Stella said and leaned back, carefully pulling the covers over them when she started to get cold. She felt sweaty and sticky, smelling of sex but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed, let alone move from the damp spot she was laying on. Before she made up her mind she drifted off to sleep without giving a damn about anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully came to her senses, feeling heavy and utterly exhausted. She didn't open her eyes but tried to remember where she was and what had happened, trying to ignored the dull ache inside her head. She sighed, careful not to move around too much. It was then that she slowly remembered what she had done last night. Sleepily she smiled to herself, relishing in the feeling until she felt her sore muscles and the stickiness that seemed to coat every inch of her skin. She pushed that feeling away and focused on the warmth of the sheets that surrounded her.

Scully turned to her left and opened her eyes; it was still dark and Stella was sleeping soundly. A smile crossed her face, left her wondering what would happen once they left this room. They were still working together and when Scully had started working with Stella she wouldn't even have considered that any of this would be possible. It hadn't crossed her mind at all but she liked Stella and she hoped that it wouldn't be too complicated. The last thing she needed in her life was even more drama. She sighed and tried to fight the urge to touch Stella. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep but Scully didn't want to wake her. When she turned to the other side, where Bedelia had been sleeping a couple of hours ago, she found the bed empty. Her spirits dropped a little although a part of her had already expected this. She looked up and found the door ajar, a little light shining through.

Scully sat up trying not to make too much noise. The clock on the bedside table read 7:05am. She slid off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body and left the bedroom quietly. Everything felt heavy and exhausting and she wanted to go back to bed but she needed to see Bedelia before she was gone. When she stepped into the living room she found her ready to leave, putting a few last things into her bag.

While Bedelia looked all prim and proper with not a single hair out of place, most certainly freshly showered and smelling delicious, Scully was certain she smelled of sweat and sex with Bedelia all over her body. Her hair was messy and last night's make up smudged and clinging to her tired still. She didn't feel very glamorous right now and was certainly a rather pitiful appearance next to the doctor.

„You are leaving," Scully said softly. It wasn't a question and Bedelia turned around, smiling at her.

„I have to," Bedelia said. „I need to help on a case back home," she said and Scully knew it was only half the truth but she wouldn't hold Bedelia back. A part of her had been hoping to spend a little more time with her but what was it that she actually wanted?

Scully bit her lip and nodded, stepping a little closer. She could smell Bedelia's perfume and the faint scent of a flowery shower gel that had washed away last night's shenanigans.

„You knew it," Bedelia said and gently brushed a strand of hair from Scully's face, the back of her fingers gently caressing the skin that was still warm with sleep. Scully found herself leaning into the touch, closing her eyes for a second. She sensed the warmth of her body, shivering slightly when she remembered that there was nothing but a simple sheet, wondering where her underwear had ended up last night.

She opened her eyes and looked at Bedelia; they were quiet for a few seconds.

„You really like her, don't you?" Bedelia said softly without taking her hand away from Scully's face. Scully put her own on top of it, holding it in place. It took her an instant to understand what Bedelia was referring to but it slowly dawned on her.

„You don't have to answer," Bedelia said with a smile. She knew Dana Scully well enough, she had seen it last night. „You don't have to answer," she said and remembered what she had asked of Stella a couple of hours ago. She had meant it.

Before she had a chance to come up with an answer Bedelia leaned in and kissed her, gently at first. She wasn't quite sure what had changed but she knew they couldn't go on like this but it was ok somehow. Scully got lost in the touch and they stood in the semi-darkness, kissing slowly before Bedelia broke the kiss ad took a step back.

„Bedelia-"

„Go back to bed," she whispered. „Goodbye, Dana."

She walked away to get her coat and Scully hesitated for a moment. She knew it was goodbye for now but it wouldn't be the last time she saw Bedelia. She turned around and, with the taste of Bedelia on her lips, she returned to the bedroom.

Quietly, she slipped under the covers, wondering what the hell she was doing. Stella was still fast asleep on her stomach, her body only partially covered by the sheets and her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow that she was hugging. Scully leaned back and closed her eyes; she was exhausted but her mind was raging with last nights memory and the kiss they had just shared. She turned on her side, facing Stella. As tired as she was, she couldn't go back to sleep and after about an hour she couldn't take it anymore; she way dying to take a shower.

She sat on the edge of the bed when she heard the rustle of the sheets and Stella stirred behind her. Scully looked over her shoulder and smiled sleepily. She never bothered with too much drama; she loved to keep it all without much fuzz and something told her that Stella would be similar when it came to that.

„Morning," Stella said, her voice heavy with sleep.

„I didn't mean to wake you," Scully said, knowing that she probably hadn't but she didn't know what else to say.

„It's okay," Stella said. „What about?" she asked out of curiosity and pointed at the empty side of the bed.

„She's gone," Scully said without getting into any details. „I'm going to take a shower," she said and rose from the bed, leaving Stella behind. She let herself fall back into the soft sheets while Scully made her way to the bathroom and tried to figure out what to do. She wasn't one to stick around too long and get attached or involved in something that might get awkward but Scully was different somehow. She would still be working with and a part of her wanted to stay. It confused her and she felt a light headache pounding inside her head. She sighed and closed her eyes; she heard the water run in the shower and made up her mind.

Scully stood under the hot torrent, letting the water run down her body like a gentle touch. It was soothing and her body relaxed slowly. She closed her eyes and it started to sink in after a while; she felt Stella's lips on her and her hands on her body. Scully bit her lips and smiled to herself, allowing herself to remember what had happened after all. The image of Stella fingering herself while Bedelia was eating her out was one of the hottest things that she had ever witnessed and it didn't fail to make her wet and tingly in all the right places. It amazed her that she didn't even need to touch herself to be so aroused by the memory; the way she had touched her and felt her own pussy against Stella's.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door and when she looked up she saw Stella walking toward the shower. She was naked, wearing nothing but a mischievous grin on her face. Scully turned and held out her hand; Stella joined her in the shower. She wasted no time to wrap her arms around Scully and pull her in for a kiss. Her naked body was pressed against Scully and it was far better than awkwardness and drama.

They spent some time in the shower without taking their hands off each other and Scully thought that she could get used to mornings like this.

„I think we should go back to bed," Stella said and took her hand, stepping out of the shower. For a brief moment she thought about drying off her hair, knowing it would be frizzy no matter what and the damp sheets really weren't any of her concern, not after what they did last night so why bother?

„I think that's a good idea," Scully replied, her breath hot against her lips. She left the bathroom with Stella. She pulled her in for another kiss, turning her toward the bed but Stella stopped her.

„Uh uh… not this time," Stella said and turned them around until Scully's knees hit the back of the bed and she sat down on the edge. She pushed her back a little, making her sit down so she could straddle her, their naked bodies pressing together. Scully's hair was all over the place, sticking to her face and her back. She felt the water drip from it, slowly running down her back and onto the sheets. Stella cupped her face with both hands, slowly running her hands through her wet hair to push it out of the way. Scully tilted her head back a little, immediately tilting her head back she parted her lips in expectance of a kiss. Stella smiled for an instant, hovering above her without leaning into the touch.

After last night she did have something on her mind and she had no doubt that Scully would enjoy it, she just wanted to drag the moment out a little longer. A part of her didn't want to leave this run because she had no clue what would happen once they stepped out of the little bubble they had created a couple of hours ago. Stella kissed her lips briefly, pulling back when Scully was all too eager to respond to it.

She kissed each corner of her mouth, her tongue teasingly sliding along her bottom lip before she moved a little lower. Stella wrapped her arms around Scully, holding her while she leaned back into it, giving her perfect access to the soft skin of her throat and her beautiful breasts. Stella's lips brushed the tender part behind her ear, making Scully shiver in anticipation. She sucked the soft skin just below the pulse point, making her gasp loudly when she sucked a little harder. She knew it would leave a mark and she liked that thought, knowing that she was responsible for it whenever she looked at her. Quietly, she smiled to herself while she kissed her way down to the valley of her breasts. She circled one nipple with her tongue, felt it harden under her touch. Stella circled it with her lips, sucking a little harder than necessary and Scully moaned loudly, her fingers digging into the flesh of Stella's back.

She was so incredibly wet, more so than she had expected.

Stella vividly remembered last night and everything they had done in this bed; it had been such an incredibly hot time that it turned her on by the mere thought of it. This time though, she thought while her tongue teased Scully's hard nipples, was something else though. She had her all to herself and she knew that Scully wanted it just as much. There was only so much access that this position would give them and Stella needed more. She pushed Scully back onto the bed, straddling her while she surrendered to whatever Stella has in mind.

Scully looked up to the other woman; her wet hair was all over the place and her pale skin glistening from the shower. She felt Stella's pussy on her own skin, all warm and slick and it drew the softest moan from her lips, bringing back memories of what she had done last night. Slowly, Stella started grinding her pussy on Scully's thigh, smiling mischievously as she did so. Scully reached up, cupping her breasts with both hands. They were full and heavy, her nipples hardening even more under the touch of her hands. She watched Stella getting aroused by the friction she caused against her skin, knowing that this was just the beginning. She wanted to kiss Stella, wanted to taste her and feel her come by the touch of her tongue. She wanted all of it and she had an idea of getting what she needed desperately, it just needed a few more moments. Stella leaned forwarded, her nipples brushing against Scully's and she gasped softly. With her hands she brushed the hair out of Stella's face as she leaned in, her tongue slowly brushing against her swollen lips. Scully parted them in anticipation, expecting a kiss but she'd have to wait.

Her tongue darted out to meet the tip of Stella's tongue, gently teasing each other and Scully felt herself growing even wetter instantly. She felt her clit throb between her legs, desperately begging for attention but Stella seemed to have no intention of getting there just yet. Stella kissed her once before she drew back and Scully moaned at the loss of contact. Stella was kneeling between Scully's parted legs, her eyes glistening at her.

„Touch yourself," Stella whispered, running her fingernails over the sensitive skin of Scully's inner thighs. A strangled moan escaped Scully's lips and she felt the heat rush inside of her. For a brief moment she was embarrassed of doing such an intimate thing but then she almost laughed, remembering what she had done last night and that she had asked the very same thing of the woman in front of her and it had been one of the hottest things she had ever witnessed, how could she deny her that?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wondering where to start when she knew exactly what to do.

„Don't think," Stella whispered and reached for her hand. „Just touch yourself," she said and guided Scully's own hand where she wanted it most. Slowly, Scully dipped her fingers into the wetness, parting her slick folds. She wanted to keep her eyes closed and get lost in the moment but at the same time she was dying to watch Stella so she opened her eyes and focussed on the woman in front of her. She bit her bottom lip and it took every bit of strength she possessed not to touch Scully yet, she wanted to draw out the sweet moment a little longer. She moaned softly and Scully parted her legs a little wider, giving her a perfect view of her swollen and glistening pussy.

„Just like that," Stella whispered in a low voice and Scully ran her fingers through her swollen folds from top to bottom, spreading the juices she found there. She could smell her own arousal and it was a delicious scent that drove her crazy. She knew it was doing pretty much the same to Stella and it did make her feel a little triumphant. She knew that Stella wanted to be in charge and Scully liked that thought and letting her believe so but she knew that she owned Stella just as much at this very moment.

Her other hand gently kneaded her breast, teasing her own nipple between two fingers until she arched into her own touch, squirming a little. She felt Stella's hands on her thighs, holding her still while she continued to pleasure herself. Scully was so aroused that she wanted to make it quick, just finger herself and get off already but she didn't want to give in to Stella just yet.

She parted her folds, running her fingertips through. Moaning softly when her fingertips brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves she realized that Stella tightened the grip on her thighs, her fingers digging into the soft flesh as she tried to find something to steady her.

Gently, Scully started to circle her clit and Stella watched mesmerized by the scene in front of her. She adored the slightly concentrated look on Scully's face, her flushed skin and the way she bit her lip without taking her eyes off Stella. The more she touched herself the heavier her breathing became and it wasn't just the touch that put her on the edge but the thought of Stella watching her. The longer Stella watched the harder it got to resist and she felt it tingle in her fingertips; she wanted to make Scully come and she couldn't wait any longer. She listening to her moaning at the touch of her hands and while she teased her own clit, a little harder this time, Stella slowly ran her fingertips along the sensitive flesh, gathering some of the juices before she easily slipped two fingers inside. Scully stilled her hand for a moment, sighing softly at the sudden intrusion before she melted into the touch. Stella knew that she was close so she moved her fingers slowly at first, exploring a little. She felt the muscles around her fingers and it was all wet and warm and soft. Scully hummed in appreciation and Stella was encouraged, moved her fingers gently before she found that soft spot that had would push her over the edge soon enough.

It didn't take long until Stella was fingering her while Scully rubbed her own clit and she came hard at the touch of their hands. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and she sank back into the sheets. Stella granted her a few seconds to catch her breath before she crawled up to her, finally sealing her lips with a messy, heated kiss.

„That was hot," Scully whispered between kisses, eager to make Stella come but she interrupted her plans.

„Don't move," Stella said. „I'll be right back."

Scully watched her climb off the bed without looking back and wondered what she was about to do. She leaned back and sighed, feeling content and relaxed. She could get used to spending her mornings like this she thought and smiled to herself.

Stella stepped into the bathroom, looking around. She laughed at Scully who was probably dying to figure out what she was up to when in reality it wasn't quite so special. Stella looked at her own reflection in the mirror and regarded the mess that was her wet hair, knowing that it would take a while to tame the mess later but it was worth it. It reminded her of why she left Scully behind at all, remembering that she had seen a hair-tie by the sink earlier and it was just what she needed to get her hair out of the way for what she had in mind next. She tilted her head back and gathered her hair with both hands, putting it into a messy bun at the op of her head. It couldn't get any worse and it would work well for what she had in mind.

Scully looked at her, propped up on her elbows when Stella returned. She raised an eyebrow at her and waited.

„Where were we?" Stella asked and hovered above Scully, slowly kissing her.

„I want to taste you," Scully whispered into her ear and Stella smiled, a shiver running through her body. She kissed her one more time before she sat up.

„Stay where you are," Stella said and slowly she moved up. Scully already had an idea where this was going, inching down a little while her body squirmed in anticipation. Stella put her hands on the headrest in front of her, trying to steady herself while her knees where on either side of Scully's face with her glistening center just above her face. She looked down at the woman beneath her and she wasted no time, drawing a long moan from Stella's lips while she slowly started to eat her out.

Stella closed her eyes, throwing her head back. She tried not to put too much pressure on her face and at the same time the thought of grinding her crotch against her eager tongue flushed her center with a new wave of arousal each time. Scully sucked and licked her clit, fucking her with her tongue until her breath came in short huffs and her moans slowly subsided.

„Wait," Stella breathed and carefully turned around before she resumed her position the other way around and before Scully had a chance to process what was happening Stella leaned forward and put her mouth on Scully's clit, causing her to cry out at the sudden sensation. It was an overwhelming feeling and she had barely noticed how wet and ready she had been for the second time that morning.

It didn't take long for both of them to come but unfortunately their time together was slightly limited and their adventures could not be prolong further. About an hour later Scully was showered and dressed, finally looking decent enough for work when she wondered how she would be able to work with Stella now while she pranced around in her skintight skirts. She already had thought about fucking her in her office more than once but she was certain it would now be harder to ignore such a thing.

Stella had already left a couple of minutes earlier and Scully was alone in the room where it had all started. She already missed Bedelia, not knowing when she'd see her again but when she looked around the room she saw something she had missed earlier when they had picked up the trail of clothes they had left behind last night. Bedelia had left her scarf; it was hanging over the back of the armchair and Scully walked over to pick it up. It was soft to the touch, a dark purple that suited Bedelia so well and it smelled of her perfume. Strongly so and Scully knew she had left it on purpose.

She smiled at it and wrapped it around herself before she picked up her bag and left.


End file.
